


Snug

by kisahawklin



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-12
Updated: 2010-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-24 01:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of John/Rodney hurt/comfort for mrshamill, because she needed it. <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snug

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrshamill](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mrshamill).



"Shh," John says, wedging himself into the hospital bed between Rodney and the arm rail. It's tight, but they sleep together on his tiny bed, and they've never had a problem.

"I think when Carson said you could sleep in the infirmary, he meant in your own gurney," Rodney says grumpily, but he shifts to the side, holding his arm out well above his body to avoid jarring his injury.

"Give me that," John says when they're settled, pulling Rodney's hand down gently, pressing his lips to Rodney's fingers, the back of his hand, his wrist, all the while making sure to hold it absolutely still and not press on the burnt spots.

"John," Rodney says, and there's some exasperation, sure, but Rodney's phoning it in, and John knows he craves the attention, but never asks when he really needs it. Only when the injury is slight or psychosomatic - real hurt is always folded inside and hidden away, the pain making him vulnerable in ways John never realized before.

"Shh," John whispers again, and pulls the blanket up over them both, tucking Rodney's arm in securely before pulling him close and kissing his nose, and forehead, and hairline. "Go to sleep," he says, rubbing his cheek against Rodney's hair, "I'm right here."


End file.
